riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Faith Germany
Soul Germany also known by the citizens of Tronica, as Faith Germany was Germany, in the after life in which occurred after New Harrison's Death in 2399. Faith Germany in the After Life was known to be located on the After Life World of New Mar on the Night Side of the Continent of Turismo, in the Desert stretching from The Northern Mid Section up towards the Sea, where both it's Western and Eastern sections reach the Sea, and It's Southern Boarder line Stops about 55 Miles away from the Northern Tip of Bronia Point. Faith Germany at the time of Soul Harrison's Shut Down was said to have been entirely on the Desert at the time but was eventually buried under the sands of the Desert by the time Soul Harrison had reactivated. Soul Harrison after his Reactivation eventually discovered his body was buried under the Desert, and eventually began to excavate his country back out into the surface. This event would allow the Walls & Towers surrounding the entire country to Spread out wider and wider until the entire Country is dug out. By the time Faith Germany was completely unearthed, The Wall of Valor Ship Grew from 4 Towers to 22. Faith Germany is entirely surrounded by around 650 Towers of Unknown Origin that hold Search Lights against the entire Nation, in which they are all connected by a Large scale Wall of about 334,000 Feet up into the Air. The Towers can be seen from anywhere In Faith Germany due to their intense Hight that it gained through out the months that New Harrison has been Unearthing Faith Germany. Barriers surround the Countries Boarders in which prevents any one from crossing, but eventually throughout the Months Soul Harrison would finally get used to the Towers and find ways to by pass the Seekers, by going underground, or by using a special key in which allows the Towers to let him roam out from beyond the Barriers towards the Walls. History 'Reactivated on New Mar' 'Reunion with Panamala' 'Unearthing Germany' 'Years In the Walls' 'The Kingdom of Tronica' 'The Mar War' 'Post War' 'Reconstruction Era' 'Northern Expansion' 'The Faith Civil War' Military The German Military at the time of the After Life was remanufactured by New Harrison about 89 days after the Unearthing of Germany and the beginning of the founding of Tronica by his own wife outside the Walls at Bronia Point. It was later revealed that New Harrison could have completed his population once again like he was when he was alive, but he would not know about the parts for his citizens and military personal until the 39th Month of living in the After Life when a Messenger Angel dropped down into Berlin and told him about it. Although reformed by New Harrison after 18 months of Manufacturing and programming with the exact same CPU's that his androids once had when they were alive, New Harrison's military was once again brought back into action as it once was when the entire Soul country was alive. According to Soul Harrison, the Guns, Tanks, Planes, Drop Ships, and other military munitions that were left behind during the Corruption of 2399, were known to have survived the corruption and were the only thing in the country that was military based related. All Guns and other fire arms, both Regian and Soul Continent based, were known to have the exact same fire power and damage rate as they always have even before Germany went into Corruption in 2399. Setting Upon Harrison's death in 2399, Him and Germany is set in the midst of a barren desert surrounded by many rolling sand dunes. While surrounded by Dunes and rolling Sands, Germany was buried during the New Harrison's out coldness by the heavy winds of the Desert, in which he will ever realize until he is almost struck by 4 Towering Towers in the distance that were connected by a Wall. The landscape that Germany was chosen to be placed is based at sunset on the After Life Continent of New Mar, with a ringed gas giant in the sky, and a setting sun on the horizon. The Surrounding watchtowers have the ability to seek out and destroy New Harrison if he tried move outside Barriers that are marked out side the field. If the New Harrison moves outside of the barrier, the watchtowers will shoot out yellow lasers which will instantly destroy him, however he managed to evade every shot allowing him to return into the Barriers just before his destruction. The surrounding terrain around the entire country of Germany composed of sand dunes, with large walls in the distance. Trivia Category:Universal Locations Category:After Life Nations Category:New Mar Regions Category:After Life Soul Nations Category:New Mar Powers Category:Events of Faith Germany